1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bolster for an air mattress.
2. Description of Background Art
A number of types of air mattresses are known, including low air loss beds, lateral rotation beds and fluidized bead beds. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,694,555, 6,536,056, and 6,353,950, expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. One type of known design has a series of transversely oriented bladders disposed side-by-side to form a mattress. Each bladder has a port for inflation and rapid deflation, and typically has a series of punctures on the top to provide a low flow of air out of the bladder toward the person lying on the bed. A blower control is typically provided to inflate the mattress and heat the air, and a number of other functions may be provided as well. The blower control may have a number of zones, for example head, back, buttock, and leg. Each of these zones may have independent pressure control. In addition, the blower control may be integrated with the bed frame control, to adjust for inclination, sitting posture, etc. The blower control may also provide an auxiliary output, for example to provide lateral rotation.
Pneumatic bolsters are also known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,399, expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,044; 5,956,787; 6,085,372; 6,065,166; 6,154,900; 6,782,574; 6,739,001, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.